PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 32
Remove Skakid and Klomi's votes please. The team now has Mark of Pain which speed up the killing a shitload (making Skakid's vote too low), and now has an imbagon so Klomi's vote is not viable anymore. 15:41, 16 February 2009 (EST) :Almost every single freaking vote on there is wrong, not just those two. Life 23:37, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::Votes wiped. Resolved. — Rapta (talk| ) 20:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Ironboot says Res Sig is bad in PvE and is just plain wrong. --Guild of Deals talk 10:21, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Rest of the vote is fair but prehaps a bit low. You lot cry about a shit pve section and rfbm people like Anon, and then vote bollocks builds 5-5 and 5-4. (See here for another example of this) Andy 13:05, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Leave your bitching off the AN. --Guild of Deals talk 15:18, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Res sig is infact bad and useless in pve. --Anonimous. D: 00:00, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Resolved. — Rapta (talk| ) 20:05, 2 March 2009 (UTC) RoJ is for killing NPCs only, if people could read. And wut's energy management in CM?--Relyk 12:39, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Why would you use an Assacaster to kill shrines? But I'll remove the energy votes. ~~ Frvwfr2 00:39, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Pretty much every vote apart from Athrun's and Life's are biased, needs wipe. --Anonimous. D: 11:35, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Resolved. — Rapta (talk| ) 20:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Chill's vote, chaos's vote, GoD's vote, Jebus's vote ect. none of them understand pve needs to be removed but not the ones by people who are actually good (Athrun, Andy, Life, Ironboot) no need to make them apply exact same vote again. --Anonimous. D: 20:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :The above, also the removal of Ironboots vote seems somewhat unfair, considering much better builds exist that function pretty similarly (where is the 'discussion' in this comment?) Athrun Feya 18:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::qq in the discussion page. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 18:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Resolved (only viable way was a vote wipe sorry anon) FrostytheAdmin 23:35, 3 March 2009 (UTC) PvE elites are running wild on it. It's the only hero VoR build we have had and I'm sure people used VoR on their heroes and would like to continue to know what skills would be useful. I think the PvE skills should stay in the variants and leave the hero tag. 22:20, 5 March 2009 :Or someone could make a Hero VoR page for PvE. PVX-Zyke 22:24, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Or suggest hero bar, pve isnt about heroes anyway so why make so much fuss out of them? --Anonimous. D: 22:25, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::This isn't a discussion page. Please discuss on the builds page. 22:29, 5 March 2009 ::::Make a new page hero only if you want a hero build KJ, it would be drastically different from what is currently on the build page and would only have two skills in common. Misery Says Moo 11:56, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Remove wrong votes pl0x. 05:09, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Misery Says Moo 14:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Xxunrealxx1s vote, can't read it and is blatantly wrong. Also Jjberks vote refers to my vote, but I changed my vote. ^_^ Brandnew. 09:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Done. Misery Says Moo 14:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Votes concerning the use of the build in PvP are invalid; tags have been removed. 13:25, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Resolved. Misery Says Moo 14:14, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Unarchived due to nerf of HC, vote wipe? 17:54, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Wiped. ~~ Frvwfr2 21:16, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Vote wipe due to HC nerfs? Blash has to go though. >.> PVX-Zyke 08:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Wiped. Flaggers changed a lot recently... Still expecting trash though. ~~ Frvwfr2 18:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Wow Frv, stop doing this. Stop wiping perfectly valid votes because somebody told you to when you're completely clueless. Tab 19:06, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::The other flaggers got nerfed, so I figured it'd be ok. It'll just be trashed anyways... ~~ Frvwfr2 22:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Author's baised vote is baised. PVX-Zyke 06:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Not really my area to remove a vote in. I'll contact a BM about it asap. ~ Big sysop 06:52, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thats why the board is here, for admins and bms, you dont have to go personally contact one (or post about doing so)...also, done. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Zzz. Skakid restoring bullshit. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 00:00, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Looks like Tycn got it already. ~ Big sysop 01:31, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Skakid 2.8 vote, zzz. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 22:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :done ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 22:10, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Bar updated, old votes. Life 04:43, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Done. ~ Big sysop 04:52, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Loads of biased 5-5-5 votes on horrible build again. 2/3 RoJ Smite Monks 0/1 MM beat it any day. --Anonimous. D: 21:44, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Hardly. To talk. -- 21:45, 16 March 2009 ::Stop talking crap. Those are usual "IT HAZ IMBAGON ZOMG !!12321111" votes only with "IT HAZ DEF NOVA ZOMG !!12321111". Anyway, it's no talk page so shut it. --Anonimous. D: 21:48, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::Keep the flaming off of the noticeboard. ~ Big sysop 21:49, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::GoD's vote. He compares the build to Build:Team - RoJway which is designed for players, not heroes. 21:55, 16 March 2009 :::::He compares it to hero version as well but main point of his vote is comparison of RoJ being used with Monk primary being superior to your build KJ. --Anonimous. D: 22:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::This is not a discussion page, Anon. Take a breath and calm down before you make this into some kind of queer-ass ragefest. 22:11, 16 March 2009 :::::::So why are you commenting???? zzz --Anonimous. D: 22:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::One more edit and you both get 3 days. ~ Big sysop 22:16, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Wiped due to overwhelming requests. ~ Big sysop 13:58, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Breitschleif's vote. Build should be archived due to PnH buff, not voted to trash heap. PVX-Zyke 22:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :fixed Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:05, 18 March 2009 (UTC) All the 4-4s are significantly overvoting. This is a bad theme build with no advantage over any other regular build, no one runs team builds that aren't designed for specific areas (like UWSC), it's just some lame theorycraft. -- 19:39, 19 March 2009 :Been taken care of. 21:44, 23 March 2009 Asdfg is wrong, the build isn't just to give your backline energy. Its for your frontline. Dervs being able to spam attacks without zealous weapons/other energy management is good. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'D'r']][[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'ah']] 23:44, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Resolved--Goldenstar 19:40, 21 March 2009 (UTC) This build dosen't deserve a WELL tag cause they talk about poor energy managment but they are wrong. I have used it and it works great for e management. I don't know who put WELL'd it but the reason is wrong. I haven't seen any bonders that come close to this build. 00:49, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm a big fan of reading comprehension. In case you can't read, the build was WELL'd because it was inferior to other bonders, not because of energy management. 00:54, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry I have problems reading crap....name the builds that this is inferior too. 00:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::I have taken a look to find these "half dozen" other bonding builds and I wasn't able to find them. There are 3 similar crappy ones that have there place but dosen't come close to protecting like this build can in a party over 4. Please reconsider and remove the tag that Anon placed on this build. 10:52, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Take it to the discussion page please. ~ Big sysop 11:06, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Updated to reflect current meta so votes need revising. --Anonimous. D: 20:47, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Single target melee like evisc sucks PvE, even with asuran scan and pve skills--Goldenstar 20:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::No, if it takes one target down faster than "nuke" does think of what advantages you get. This has votes that compare it with cleave ect. --Anonimous. D: 21:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::What do people not get about AN =/= Talk page? Any issues can be brought up on the Talk page of the build, that's what they're there for. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild]]*talk* 23:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Now has a Anti-Kite skill, requested vote removal. Also, I'm not sure how to change the name to "A/D WC Spike Assassin", if you could kindly do that for me too, that'd be great. Blah10 :Done FrostytheAdmin 11:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Jebus fails so fucking hard at this game. --Anonimous. D: 10:31, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Done FrostytheAdmin 11:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Back to trial. Fox007 11:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Done FrostytheAdmin 11:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Tai's, Brandew's, Benjamin's votes are either bad or were made before I fixed that build. --Anonimous. D: 12:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Was just about to post that. And Xtreme's, RoJ doesn't cause scatter (nor does anything else on the bar), so you don't need a snare. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 14:02, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::then don'y you have to properly aggro control? which most pugs dont? or am i's wrong? — LukeJohnson 14:36, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::-Resolved--Goldenstar 19:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Stub vote/super bais author vote (Armor of Earth in AB...) 05:04, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :rrrresolved. ~ Big sysop 05:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) DoA Master's vote. Idiot copies Mafaraxas reasoning but votes 3 effectiveness. --Anonimous. D: 16:46, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Done. Misery Says Moo 17:25, 23 March 2009 (UTC) request vote wipe, build isnt dead at all. needs revote Hydra 15:00, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Look up Hydra, already posted. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:48, 26 March 2009 (UTC) can someone move this back a stage so i can fix it up. i am too lazy and retarted to know how, gotta wipe vote too 00:30, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :done ~ Big sysop 00:39, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Vagaa can't identify a GvG build when he sees "gank" in the name. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 08:12, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Mis got it. 22:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Questionable reasoning on the well tag added (bad theorycraft on a tested build? Pressure oriented build inferior to a spike build that has a completely different purpose?). The build was vetted as good by quite a few people, still works pretty well, and hasn't recieved a bad vote for what it does. If it has fallen out of favour then it should by rights at least be archived, not welled. I'd like an admin to review it please. Selket Shadowdancer 23:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :resolved ~ Big sysop 04:10, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Pwnagemuffin voted twice(his current and his PVX- account). Also, the build is trash and all the idiots who voted with 4s and 5s need their votes to be removed. Life 03:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :resolved. ~ Big sysop 04:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Moo. Out of archive? Does it need wiped or restored to great? ~ Big sysop 13:26, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Pretty much all the votes are retarded. "Its earth in PvE, so it cant be that good". It supports fire nukers, and does it well. "Little damage". 210 earth damage every 8 seconds or so is still decent. Plus the KDs, which is the main feature of this. Plus buttloads of optional utility. 14:07, 8 February 2009 (EST) :I can deal 210 damage in about 3 seconds using DB/MS. And then I can HotO repeatedly if I like. Your point is invalid. 21:33, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Removed Builds One of the ratings isn't 5-5-5. Halp. Snakes on a Wii 02:08, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Canderouss obviously doesn't know how to avoid scatter by dropping Shadow Form in UW. Selket Shadowdancer 07:16, 10 February 2009 (EST) Bim's vote -- 10:22, 4 March 2009 People 5-5'ing this crappy build for no apparent reason. [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 05:57, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Almost every single one of these votes makes me sad inside. Life 06:10, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Rikon, GoD's, Jebus and JK. only works on noobs/inexperienced players is lolwut. it supports the team with IMS, causes high degen and it hinders foes with WK since it does big degen and causes even more dmg while moving aka death=points and not moving is more time to prevent them from capping. this build is definitly not worthy enough for to trash [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 18:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) dot, dot, dot I think this has too much bias on its rating page. --Anonimous. D: 18:16, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Chao's Vote is baed... everything he listed is in optionals. →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 00:41, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Not true. Also, Berk's vote should be removed ;o discuss on build talk. --'-Chaos-' 17:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I know its a raptor build in PvE but its had a WELL tag on it for awhile. I put it in testing and it belongs either there or in archive. The current R/E raptor farmer (which was written over the build in testing and was rated Great) relies on same concept/bar as the Any/E with the exception that it uses whirling defense instead of Mind Block. Sorry if this is wrong place but I didn't want build getting deleted do to someone scanning well category.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 04:59, 14 March 2009 (UTC) The votes by Draghgal Meir, I am Jebus, Chaos Messenger and Reason.decrystallized and others are high off their asses apparently. all 1s or all 0s on a bar easily maintaing 60+ DPS is just idiotic. Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. Insert non-formatted text here 20:02, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :The votes on this build are too high and from users who obviously have an affinity for each other (except maybe Liger). It needs some vote balancing. 5-5-X is bullshit on it, tbh. 17:26, 24 March 2009 :: I don't have an affinity for any user that rated the build lol. Also, while 5-5-X might be going to far, 0-0 and 1-1 votes for this are equally bad. Go test it on the Master of Damage vs some of the good and great builds and you can easily seen pretty similar numbers. (Not saying its all about dmg, and obviously Master of dmg doesn't test full functionality of a build anyway... just saying that the extremes are way too big.) Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 18:11, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::The master of damage hardly determines anything except you can make yellow numbers appear. It's definately not an analogue to any real-game situation. And stop discussing on AN, discuss on the page instead. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 22:34, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Reason.decrystallized and Star votes are based on the bar and didn't read the variants where it is listed on how to swap out PVE spells if need be. Vote should be removed. 23:40, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::You don't rate bars on what could be in them, only what is in them. Otherwise you could just put a billion variants and say any bad vote is invalid. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 00:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::So there vote is valid? 00:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I am willing to change my vote, my issue is with the bandwagon of people who follow others votes, blindly sometimes. Trawling of recent ratings shows when one of the "meta" users votes, a flurry of similar votes appear. You may disagree, thats just how it appears to me. The Brand 01:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::A) Those "meta" users are good users who should be blindly followed because they blindly follow you in the right direction, B) STOP MAKING FUCKING PVX CONSPIRACY THEORIES, C) Let this damn build just roll over and die, I'm sick of this edrama shit, D) Don't discuss on the AN. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 01:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) 3.8 vote [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 23:29, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Breit is 2-2. Wrong. Can kill two people right off the bat. If this can't beat a "team-team" you suck at RtL spike -- 02:22, 19 March 2009 (UTC) 3-3 and 2-2 votes on a PvE meta build with 5-5-X ratings from BMs. 02:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Readem's vote is now wrong. gvg tag removed. good in places tagged — LukeJohnson 20:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :And now goldenstar's vote is wrong. NO fucking gvg tag... — LukeJohnson 21:27, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Wow. It's not tagged for GvG idiots. — LukeJohnson 10:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Done FrostytheAdmin 11:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Kaboominator fred's vote. Was based on Readem's old vote regarding GvG. 06:35, 23 March 2009 (UTC) BlazingBurdy's vote. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 00:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Still meta, vote wipe? --71.229 22:26, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Troll rating by Tab. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Troll rating by Skakid. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Armond's vote. Drah McNinja 04:41, 23 March 2009 (UTC) 5 trash votes by people who do not understand PW:VETTING policy. We have a previously archived (outdated) build of which this is much more recent work and is extremely effective in it's performance. Skie M 01:06, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Luke's vote: "Sharded burden > PvE now." Shared Burden is in no way > PvE. Overstating effectiveness of elite, rest of the bar is standard. Build is good, but not great. Star of Exile talk 17:26, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll ask him to lower it. You're right, it's not 5-5-X worthy. 17:29, 24 March 2009 ::Already lowered vote. but that's only because of recharge. It's powerful for aoe in my opinion, hence my vote — LukeJohnson 18:23, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::Even though I'm the author, I know that it doesn't deserve anything above 4-4. 18:27, 25 March 2009 ::::to me 5-3 is fine — LukeJohnson 18:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC) MrMetalFlower's vote: "inferior capping to contagion bomber but still effective. problems are obviously there where there's interrupts and if you get screwed over it's a while before you can go again." It's not inferior to the contagion bomber, it's very different (except for capping ability, which it actually does just as well). Interrupts screw over most capping builds, that's nothing new. -- Star of Exile talk 19:05, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Luke's vote is not accurate due to bar changes. -- Star of Exile talk 23:11, 25 March 2009 (UTC) people who give 5's to necro primaries who use Defender's Zeal and not SoLS are really, really bad.--Reason.decrystallized 00:23, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Overrated build is overrated--Relyk 09:07, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Loloverrate. Life 10:26, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Basing an entire build on spamming one skill that is armor effected and really isnt that great? Need most votes removed. Way over ratedLife 10:43, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Remove unreal's vote. not 5-5-? worthy — LukeJohnson 20:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :ys it is.99% of those assacaster builds are 5-5 worthy, its spamable with that energy+health from estorage skills. saying it is inferior to lyssas aura is debatable, lysas aura is inturuptable/reremovaable also. its just swapping a little bit atribute points worth of damage for more defense. i can have my opinion on vote 00:21, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Don't discuss on the AN, saying it now before you two go at it like horny monkeys. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 00:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Please Delete build already in wiki. 22:33, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Done. ~ Big sysop 23:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Crap the build got moved so this page should be deleted as well. Build:M/R Infused Resilience 23:21, 28 March 2009 (UTC) PVX-Guild of Deals seems to judge the build as a stand alone build when it was designed to be run with an Imbagon (It wasn't that obvious when he voted but I made it clearer after that vote). Two votes (Life Guardian and Shazam The Assassin) judging the build that on that you don't need more than an Imbagon as if multiple paragons should run bad together, they don't judge it on how it actually functions with an Imbagon.--√iktor( ) 11:14, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I was going to post the counterpoint. Overrating for a build that needs to be paired with an Imbagon when you really don't need a shitty ass Paragon bar with an Imbagon. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:22, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Firstly. Don't rate down cause you think an imbagon is enough, you rate it down cause it's bad or useless. Secondly, keep it in the discussion. OFF OF THE NOTICEBOARD. ~ Big sysop 11:25, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::A) I was going to move to Talk but apparently it was "locked" or something with the database, and B) clarified my vote. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) The author vote is...yeah.--Liger414 talk 17:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Paultjah obviously has never heard of defense in PvE. If a frontline derv cant stay alive in PvE and needs to take his own self-survival, ur doin it rong. -- 14:36, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Vagaa bond's vote. ZB cost 3 energy gross. 3 energy is too much? 07:17, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Bison is way easy, just interrupt bear form. You can still kill his bear form anyways...--Relyk 11:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Invincible Rogue's vote. Looks a lot like vote balancing to me. 03:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Leave it be imo. It cancels out Blah10's trash vote comparing it to HB wars. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 01:25, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::I just voted based on the video I watched. I can tone it down if it needs it, but it looks like a good farm build to me. Farming isn't my area of expertise, however. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 01:36, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Nova, Rofl, and Unreal are all sucking each other off irl and two of the other votes are new PvXers following the bandwagon. Timmy and GoD actually have good votes, and I'm just vote balancing with something retarded. AND it's in debate that the build is dupe of something either vetted/trashed. AND it's a joke build. AND Rofl made it. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 01:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :q.q moar. i hurd being able to completely fucking rape a monk useless in RA is good while being able to still fuck their team up. 04:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Nou. Be good with good skills and get the same kind of shutdown on everyone. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 05:58, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::It's bad. If you wanna fuck a team up, VoR it. If they see you poofing around, chances are that team is gonna collapse onto you. ~ Big sysop 06:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) On another note, stupid overrating by people (Ikimono thinking there's coordinated spikes in RA, just general badness). --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Tab got it. ~ Big sysop 12:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Build now has LR. Votes complaining about it are now invalid. Toraen 04:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I can't even describe how bad this is. Anyone voting above 1 needs to be banned. Life 05:39, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :It's in Trash, no need to post an irrelevant issue. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::At the time of posting it was at 2.51. Life 15:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Railin's vote is just stupid. Rating on RA effectiveness is bad. -- 15:11, 9 April 2009 (UTC)